While it All Lasts
by Hellsfirescythe
Summary: Glorfindel and Elrond reminisce with each other when they receive word that Gandalf has perished. Recalling the past, talking about the present, and wondering about the future. No slash. One Shot. Can be considered a side-fic for Dropped into Middle Ea


Disclaimer: *sighs* I still don't own Lord of the Rings. But I'm saving up for it! *holds up piggy bank* So far I have $5.64!  
  
Summary: Glorfindel and Elrond reminisce with each other when they receive word that Gandalf has perished. Recalling the past, talking about the present, and wondering about the future. No slash. *One Shot*. Can be considered a side-fic for Dropped into Middle Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
While it All Lasts  
  
"My Lord, what are you doing up so late in the night. Rivendell needs you to be healthy, not withering away." smiled Glorfindel jokingly, the golden- haired Elda stood in Elrond's office, clad in nightclothes but still wearing his boots. But his cerulean eyes conveyed his concern for his liege. Elrond sighed and looked up from the pile of parchments he was looking over and glanced at the Elda over a pair of half-moon eyeglasses that he used for reading, he too was wearing an evening robe.  
  
"What about you Glorfindel my old friend? You're usually sound asleep at this hour. Not even a heard of oliphaunts can wake you when asleep." jested back Elrond taking of his glasses and folding his hands across his chest as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Glorfindel made an indignant snort at the Elven lord's comment and sat down across the table, tilting back his chair and resting his leather-booted feet on the desk, ignoring the pointed glare as specks of dirt appeared on the carefully arranged papers. "Speak for yourself Peredhil. It wasn't my fault that we were nearly late to a meeting with one of Numenor's ambassadors when you were Gil-Galad's advisor. As I recount, it took most of my voice and strength to get you out of bed that morning." smirked Glorfindel. His face sobered though and he pulled his legs off the desk and made eye-contact with the half-elf, "But really Elrond, why do you burden yourself so? The elves of Rivendell worry for their lord."  
  
Elrond leaned forward and propped his elbows on the table, rubbing his temples tiredly. "I have just received word that Mithrandir has fallen in Moria." There was silence in the room as the Elda absorbed this information.  
  
"But . . . this can't be true. Mithrandir, he can't be gone now. What is your source. Surely they are wrong." protested Glorfindel. Elrond shook his head.  
  
"A messenger from Lothlorien just came. They received the information from the Lady Galadriel, and she in turn received it from the members of the fellowship's own mouths. Mithrandir is gone." said Elrond softly as if not believing the startling news either.  
  
"But . . . how?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"He was dragged down by the Flame of Undun. A Balrog of Morgoth. He died defending the fellowship." replied Elrond turning his head, not wanting to see the pained look on his old friend and counselor's face. Glorfindel knew what it was to die by the pain of fire; it was something that no one could forget easily.  
  
"A Balrog?! How could this be?" demanded Glorfindel.  
  
"Things darker than orcs lurk in the shadows of Khazad-dum." whispered Elrond.  
  
There was more silence.  
  
"What will become of the fellowship then?" inquired Glorfindel.  
  
"Aragorn shall lead them now. But I fear for the worst now that Mithrandir is gone." answered Elrond.  
  
A hand rested gently on his own and another on his shoulder. Elrond looked up to see Glorfindel by his side and smiling reassuring down at him, "Do not doubt the skills of your son Elrond. There is no doubt that he will know what to do."  
  
"I do not doubt his skills. But I fear for his life. The Enemy has already taken away enough of my loved ones. Must he take another?" replied Elrond bitterly.  
  
"Aragorn will not die. Well, not in this war. I think he will live long enough for you to have some grandchildren." grinned Glorfindel, "Maybe some great-grandchildren at that you old rascal."  
  
"Are you making fun of my age warrior of Gondolin? I am older than you by many years!" chuckled Elrond.  
  
"But I have _seen_ many more years than you have. . . many more." trailed away Glorfindel, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Elrond pulled Glorfindel back down into a chair, "Do not dwell on the past mellon-nin. I'm sure you shall see Ecthelion and the others when you pass over to the Western Shores with me."  
  
"As much as I do want to see them all again. I do not want to leave these shores yet. There is still much yet to see in this world of men. I do not tire of it yet." confessed Glorfindel with a rueful smile.  
  
"Nor do I as of yet." said Elrond.  
  
"Yes, I never do grow weary of having to wake up to the sound of someone's terrified screams when they are ambushed by the twin's pranks." sighed Glorfindel sarcastically, "Nor do I grow tired to see the look on your face whenever Aragorn and Legolas come back from one of their adventures. They always get into some sort of trouble don't they?"  
  
Elrond smiled as he remembered the past adventures the two boys that he considered as his sons. "Yes, I don't ever get tired of those." snorted Elrond dryly.  
  
"Well my job has been done. Now will you please get some sleep gwaldor- nin?" asked Glorfindel patting Elrond's shoulder as he stood up to go.  
  
"Yes. Hannon-le gwaldor-nin." smiled Elrond, "Good night".  
  
A dark head suddenly poked into the room. "What's going on in here? A pajama party? Do you mind if I join in?" asked Erestor.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel smiled as they shooed the over-curious head-counselor away.  
  
* * * Fin. * * *  
  
mellon-nin- my friend  
  
gwaldor-nin- my brother  
  
hannon-le- thank you  
  
So what do you think. I think this might be my first totally alone LOTR fic. Well tell me if you liked it, hated it, what needed it to be better and things like that. Arigatou. 


End file.
